Angela Fortin
Angela Fortin, best known by her nickname, "The Pit Viper" is a former officer of the L.A.P.D., and S.W.A.T. forces, and currently is an American Professional Wrestler, formerly signed with World Elite Wrestling, and currently working for Extreme Wrestling Entertainment and Platinum Dynasty Wrestling. She has also worked for the infamous World Wrestling Headquarters, where she debuted as a participant for the companys annual contest, Next Top Bombshell. Early life Angela Fortin was born on February 16, 1985, daughter of Det. Robert Fortin and Simona Hernendez. Her father was killed on duty three months before she was born, and her mother died in childbirth, so she was raised at a small orphanage in the poverty areas of Los Angeles. When she turned 19, Angela joined the Los Angeles Police Department, and was sort of a prodigy, and as the chief of police at the time stated "was just like her old man". She shown prowess, and taken to her job easily, and worked the streets for four years, before being recruited as a sniper for Los Angeles S.W.A.T. at 23. She was very skilled at her job, but one fateful day, her fiancee at the time (who was also an officer), was shot to death after a misjudgement on her part. With guilt, she could never put on her uniform again. Searching for a less violent lifestyle, she finds out about a contest held by World Wrestling Headquarters. And as Paul Harvey would say, "and now you know the rest of the story..." Wrestling career World Wrestling Headquarters (2010) Angela's wrestling career began in World Wrestling Headquarters, with a contest created by Sayge Jemson, called "Next Top Bombshell". Jemson handpicked the twelve contestants from the potential crowd, as Angela was lucky enough to be one of them. Unfortunately, due to the fact that many of them were solely looking for the $3 million dollar prize, and didn't want to wrestle, while Angela was looking for a career, she won the contest. During a four month training period, she was set to compete and started off with a victory in her debut match. However, Adrian Hart shortly had a mental breakdown, and closed WWH down, before she had truly made a name for herself. Distraught and heartbroken, she wandered, looking for a place to work. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2011) Being that she was not a big name, Angela had difficulty finding work, until Extreme Wrestling Entertainment found out about her. In her debut match, she wowed audiences, with a technical prowess rarely seen by a female wrestler. She defeated Melina Perez via submission, and earned a potential chance for a title shot against Kelsi Parr, however, it was to a losing effort. After the match ended, the two were attacked by the Queens of Wrestling, which consisted of Trish Stratus, Mickie James, and Lita. A war quickly began between the QoW against Fortin, Parr, and Amelia Petersen. After Fortin defeated Trish Stratus, and the feud was dying down, Angela heard news that WWH was in business again, she rejoined them in a heartbeat, feeling obligated to that place. She also stated in interviews that she was not fond of EWE, because "The crew there was really hard to work with. There were so many divas there, male and female, that kept trying to start trouble day in and day out." Return to World Wrestling Headquarters (2011) After leaving EWE, Angela was given a contract to come back to WWH from an executive of the federation to return, in which she was happy to rejoin the company. During her time in WWH, she began showing a slight on-screen romance with Mickey Fandango, despite them being in separate brands at the time. Angela went on to win her next five matches in a row, however, at WWH Legacy, one of the biggest scandals the company ever had happened to Angela personally. At Legacy, Angela was in a Twisted Metal match, in her hometown of Los Angeles, against Layla El, Harlow Michaels, and Qwinn Tallulah Rodriguez. She was dominating the fight tin every aspect, but, there was a double pin, as Angela pinned Rodriguez, as Layla pinned Harlow. Despite Angela pinning her first, WWH management gave the Bombshell's title to Layla El, alienating long-time fans of the show, and a drastic decrease in viewers happened because of it. (the same also happened at the next pay per view, where Twin K was robbed of the International Title by Shawn Olsen) Post-Legacy, she was in contendorship for the WWH title, but that was eventually won by Blackout, as Angela went abck to focusing on the title that she felt was stolen from her. She earned contendorship for the Bombshell's title again in September, and was about to fight Layla El for it again, when Skylar Finley left the company, vacating the title. At the September Pay Per View, before Angela was about to take not only her revenge, and her title back, Adrian Hart had caused the self-destruction of WWH, and again, Angela was out of a job. World Elite Wrestling (2011) After WWH's second collapse, Angela vowed not to return if he crawled back for forgiveness. Many members of WWH flocked to WEW, as Mickey Fandango, who was her boyfriend convinced her to join. A lot of the WWH members began a faction known as the "New Breed", which they felt that they were too good to start from the bottom again. Angela had joined their cause, on the account that masked assailants attacked her stating "she should go back where she came from." However, immediately, the male members of the New Breed began to dwindle, and the actions of Shawn Olsen and Serai Leone began to make Angela question her decision. Because the two of them had attacked innocent staff members, who couldn't defend themselves, Angela was playing a role of insurgency, and rebelling against her teammates, yet was unable to leave their stable. At Battlefield, the Originals and the New Breed met in a six-person tag War Games match, with Angela, Lucky Lawliet, and Serai Leone facing Giselle Stratten, Ariane Chevalier, and Sophie Oliveira. Despite it being a losing effort, Angela preformed well in the fight, and was glad that the war had ended, so she wouldn't be saddled with the New Breeders anymore. She had stated that "she was glad it's over, because I was really being held back by those two lowlifes..." The Adrenaline afterwards saw her in a losing effort to at time Starlets' champion, Sayge Jemson, leveling her out to a 1-1 status with her. In Boise, she faced off against Brooklyn Carter, and was dominating the fight, however, Brooklyn won with a roll-upp and tights for leverage. After an injury whilst training, Angela recovered, and sent herself to a developmental federation, to better herself for a return, especially after frustrations in WEW. When she went to development, the management at WEW given her a temporary release to venture at more independent feds. Return to EWE (2012) After leaving WEW, Angela went to an independent circuit for bettering herself, includign the prestigious Mean Machine School of Wrestling. She returned to EWE, making a quick victory against Abigail Dupree-Tuck in a dark match on Showdown. Returning to their all female show, Ladies' Night, she made a surprise victory against the heavily favored Hollie Winder, in a close match. Angela would later reply saying "Hollie against me was one of the closest fights I've ever had. She's very talented, and is bound to made a mark." Quickly she was entered into a Road to Wrestlemania tournament in EWE for the Diva's Championship on their show "Ladies' Night". She made it through the preliminaries against Michelle McCool, winning via disqualification with McCool attacking her with a chair, and defeated Brooklyn McDaniel cleanly in the Semi-Finals. At the Final Destination Pay Per View, Angela Fortin managed to defeat Vespertine via a submission, however, at the end of the match she was ambushed by the Queens of Wrestling, but had two proteges of her own come in and helped repel the attack. At Wrestlemania, Angela will fight against Lita for the Diva's Championship. These two would eventually join Angela's resistance stable dubbed "Divalution" Divalution vs. Queens of Wrestling (March 2012-August 2012) The next showing of Ladies' Night, Angela faced Melina Perez for the vacated Televixen title with a victorious effort. However, after the victory, she was attacked by the Queens of Wrestling, in which Wales and Lane aided, however, Melina Perez joined forces with the Queens, adding their numbers even further. In addition, after a match between the Queens of Wrestling and the Redbirds in addition with Hollie WInder, another ambush taken place, with the Queens adding in Beth Phoenix. She defended her title against Jenny Tuck on the 24th, and had been involved in a counter-ambush along with the Redbirds, Madelyne Wright, and many other women in the federation. March 31, she faced off against member of the Queens of Wrestling, Beth Phoenix, and managed to defend her title via submission. Later that night, the Queens were out to attack the Redbirds, who defeated fellow members of the Queens of Wrestling, Melina Perez and Lita, however Divalution, along with many of the other women were ready to defend them, and repel the attack. Angela had managed to hold onto the title against Aiyanna on the 7th. On the April 14th edition of Sunda Night Showdown, she lost her title to fellow Divalution member, Shaul Guererro, after interference from member of the Queens of Wrestling, Beth Phoenix. At Wrestlemania VIII, Angela defeated Lita to claim her first major championship in wrestling via a submission, however, it was bittersweet, since Lita had injured her friend, and ally, Sarah Lane before the fight. After a two week vacation, EWE returned to normal schedule, and on May 12, Angela fought in a fatal four way tag match, alongside Josie Wales against the Divas of Doom, the Campo Sisters, and LayCool in a losing effort. On the 26th, Angela Fortin fought against the X-Division Champion, Mickie James, in a champion vs. champion match and walked out victorious. Angela had fought hard, defending her belt, and participating in the EWE King of Extreme Tournament, however, records were destroyed via a mole in the company. WIth the company trying to rebuild itself, Angela looked for work in a different federation. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2012) Suggested to Angela, by Charlie Luzon, Angela signed a contract to Platinum Dynasty Wrestling, and made a successful debut against Aurora Rose Valero and Lisa Wallace on the September 22nd show of Disclosure. Her next two showings were losses, by Raven Hex in a singles match, and at the Encore Pay-Per-View for the Next Big Thing Championship, against three unknown opponents. Charlie Luzon was eventually the victor of that bout. The next episode of Disclosure, which was a Halloween episode, she defeated Ryan Hall in a Jigsaw's Playground of Terror match, with relative ease. And on November 4, Angela managed to win a narrow match against Faith DeWinter, as well. Parental Advisory II aired on November 17, with a Falls Count Anywhere match, as Angela defeated Faith DeWinter, Sam Valentine, and Daniel Tyler to become PDW's first Cyber Champion, since it's rebirth. However, promptly on the November 26th airing of Disclosure, she lost her belt in an elimination match to Diana Valentine, after she used foreign objects to defeat her and Benjamin Young. Accomplishments *'EWE Diva's Champion 1x (Present - Despite the company in purgatory)' *PDW Cyber Champion 1x *EWE Televixen Title 1x *Voted #1 in PDW's Top 25 Most Beautiful *Winner of WWH's "Next Top Bombshell" *WWH Hall of Heroes Member (Class of 2011) *WEW's "Who to Watch in 2012" (Nominated) *Winner of the Road to Wrestlemania Tournament (2012) *EWE Diva of the Month March 2012 Personal life *Angela has been dating fellow WEW star, Mickey Fandango for close to a year. The two of them had broken up after the Originals/New Breed feud. *She always wears tights, because of a bullet wound in her left thigh in her wrestling 'bouts. Though she has been in the occasional bikini contest as well, though she covers it up heavily with make-up. *Angela is also friends with Giselle Stratten, who Angela considers as "the sister I've never had" *She is a fan of the bands Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, Dream Theater, and Muse *Angela has two proteges she has been training, named Sarah Lane and Josaphine Wales. *She had recently spoken of her in-ring style containing parts of Korean Hapkido, Brazilian Muay Thai, and Israeli Krav Maga martial arts. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from California